A Job to Complete
by DangerouslyDangerous
Summary: Kagome's dad is getting remarried, so she moves from her old home in New Jersey to live with her mom in California. Will she fit in? Or will her past come back to haunt her? KAGSESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people my new story. The other two have been put on hold for just a tiny minute. Well I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own most of the episodes and all the movies! YAY!**

**A Job to Complete**

**Chapter 1: The Teacher and Early Arrival to San Diego**

_It's been two months since the incident. Well actually more like 2 months, 5 days, and 3 hours but who's really counting. Every still talks about. I can tell it was really bad. I caused it so of course it's bad. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kagome Higurashi. Yeah I know evil name, mwhahahaha. Anyway back to the incident. Ever since it has happened everyone's been looking at me different. My friends…history. I don't remember a thing. I black out. All I remember is being in an argument with this girl name Kirra. People say I did it on purpose and that I'm forcing myself to forget. Whatever. Anyway I'm supposed to be writing a paper about our spring break experiences. I don't get why I have to. I'll be gone by next week. I'm moving to live with my mom to California. My dad has decided to marry an over dramatic fake and add her brat to the family. Well anyway I'm just happy that I get to leave. I bet everyone is celebrating. I know I am. No more retarded people and teachers. It's time for a new-_

Kagome looked up to see the teacher standing next to her. "I see you must have been thinking really hard about this paper. Why don't you read us your paper on your _Spring Break_ experiences."

Kagome shrugged and walked to the front of the room. When she got there, everyone started whispering and ignoring the fact that she was up there. "Well teach, it doesn't look like your students want to here so I'll just sit back down."

"No you won't," the teacher smirked and turned to the class. "Now be quiet everyone and give Kayome your undivided attention." "It's Kagome."

Kagome turned to the class and began to read. 'I bet he enjoys messing with me for the fun of it.' She thought as she neared the middle of her paper. She glanced over to see the teacher smirking and writing down her grade already. When she finished, the teacher stood up and walked in front of her.

"Now Kagome, what were we supposed to write about?"

"Our spring break."

"And did you write about that?"

"Somewhat."

"But most of it wasn't. So class what grade should Kagome get?"

The class was then fill with loud voices screaming out letters, most of them being F's but some being Z's and a couple said expulsion.

Kagome felt hot in her light blue volleyball hood and her short uniform skirt. The teacher grabbed her paper, tore it, and threw it in the trash. Kagome stood there with her face red from anger. "Aw. I think she's going to cry!" one student yelled.

Kagome felt all eyes on her. She gathered up al her energy and looked up with a smile. She walked over pass the teacher over to the teacher's desk. All stared. No one dared to move. Kagome looked at the teacher's lab top screen, which had Aim open and other sites. She turned to the class holding the lab top.

"Now tell me this. Is a teacher supposed to be on all those site? No. Ok here's a good one. Are they supposed to pick on students? No."

Kagome walked over to the window and held the lab top out the window. The teacher began to walk over to her when Kagome shook her head. "Take another step and your lab top is gone."

The teacher looked as pale as a sheet. "Don't drop that." "Why shouldn't I." Kagome smirked. The teacher cleared his throat and looked over at his student. "We're all waiting for your answer. It would be a shame to let down your students and your lab top."

The teacher straightened his suit and looked back at Kagome. "I'll change your grade to an A." Kagome looked at the ceiling as if she was thinking. "Not good enough." She said and dropped the black lab top out her hands. A scream was heard and every looked at the teacher who had fallen on the floor.

Kagome walked out the door smirking. She got to the school exit before turned around and looked down the hall. Crowds of people were out in the hall and the teacher was standing there pointing at Kagome shouting at the top of his lungs. Kagome then bowed and exited the building, never looking back.

She reached her house, hoping the fake and brat had gone out shopping or something. Luck wasn't on her side though. As she entered the door Diana, her dad's fiancée greeted her by hugging her. Kagome coughed from the smell of too much perfume.

"I heard everything. I know why you're home. That teacher had no right. But I called your dad and told him I didn't think you would be a positive role model for Kayla. So he booked your ticket for today and he called a cab for you."

Kagome frowned and pushed away from the crazed woman. "Your daughter is worst than me. She'll probably be doing drugs by the time she's my age. It's not me you need to be worrying about its your daughter."

She walked passed Diana before she could speak and went to get her bags. Ten minutes later the cab arrived and Kagome loaded her stuff in the cab and head to the airport.

When she got there, she was so early that she got lost twice trying to find her gate, got lost trying to find the bathroom, waited 30 minutes in line for some McDonalds, and searched for a gift store. When she got back to her gate, the plane was starting to board. She looked at her ticket and saw that she was in the first class seats. "Well thanks for looking after your little girl dad."

She boarded the plane, found her seat, and began to doze off when the plane took off. "San Diego, here I come."

**I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what u think. Ideas are welcome. Flames aren't. Ok well luv ya all! Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I loved them all. Oh and thanks for the advice. It helps a lot. I hope you will continue to love this story. Ok well let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but it would be cool if he were real. **

A Job to Complete

Chapter 2: Remembering

An: In this story, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha aren't brothers but they're called brothers because they knew each other since birth.

Kagome woke up to the rumbling of the plane landing. The pilot's voice roared on the intercom. She picked up her little backpack and prepared to leave the plane. The plane finally came to a stop and Kagome walked of the plane greeting the bright shining moon.

Walked towards the exit and found a driver with a sign that read her name. She approached the driver and smiled.

"Hojo? Is that you? You look so different! I have seen you in so long. I can still remember you riding in the front of the limo with your grandpa."

Kagome circled around the blushing boy man. He looked at Kagome.

"You look different too Kagome."

Kagome touch her face, then her hair. She had a crush on Hojo a long time ago. His words still made her fuzzy inside.

"Well, let's go _miss_ Kagome. Your limo awaits."

Kagome laughed as she followed the young driver to the baggage claim and then to the vehicle. The warm, rich smell reminded her of old times before she left to live with her dad. She looked over the neighborhoods and buildings.

"Does Bankotsu still live here?" Kagome looked into the front mirror to see Hojo.

"Yeah they still live here but he moved to the summer house. Do you want me to take you later?"

Kagome nodded and continued to look at the scenery.

As she turned on to her road she spotted a group of people in the distance. They all looked happy.

"Hojo-kun who are those kids? I don't remember any kids when I used to live here."

Kagome saw Hojo frown.

"Don't you remember Bankotsu?"

Kagome closed her blue eyes and leaned back into her seat.

'Who is Bankotsu? When did I meet him?'

**Flashback**

A little girl with blonde hair ran around the backyard of her house.

An: I made Kagome a blond in the flashback to help with the next chapter. Just letting you known!

"Ban-kunnnn! Where are you? I give up!"

Little Kagome stopped by the gate to the Higurashi garden for the fifth time. Her big blue eyes peered into the gate. She scanned over the area she could see in search of Bankotsu. When she reached the deck bench she saw Bankotsu sitting there with apple juice in his hand.

"Kagome-chan? What took you so long?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. The 5 year-old stomped over to where Bankotsu was sitting. She knocked the cup out his hand.

"You big meanie! You cheated! You went in the house. THAT. IS. CHEATING!"

**End Of Flashback**

Kagome chuckled in her seat. Hojo turned into the driveway. Kagome looked out the window towards the group of people. She could tell they were waiting to see who would come out the limo. She could tell right away who was Bankotsu.

'He still has that same braid in his hair.'

She stepped out the car and removed her sunglasses. She looked back over towards Bankotsu. She could already see the devilish smile on his face.

"Kagome! Your Back!"


	3. Chapter 3

A Job To Complete Chapter 3

Sesshomaru, 17

Bankotsu, 17

Kagome, 16

Inuyasha, 16

Rin,16

Kikyo, 17

**Last Chapter Summary: ****Basically Kagome moves back with her dad and blah blah. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I'm a bad, bad gurl.. 0o……….****AWKWARD.**** LOL!**

**_WORD OF THE CHAPTER: AWKWARD_**

Kagome ran up and hugged Bankotsu. She was oblivious to the other boy standing behind him.

"Banku I missed you so much. What has your evil ass been up to??" Kagome shouted.

"Not much. Look at you miss wanna-be sexy. I bet you think you be getting guys , huh? I remember when your parents used to joke that you were gonna be a lesbian"

Kagome giggled **yeah I Said It…GIGGLED**!. "I remember when your parents tricked you into saying you were into gu-"

Bankotsu covered Kagome's mouth and gave Kagome a death glare. "Say anything and I'll tell, dear Kagome, everyone about your little _panty song_ you came up with."

Kagome gasped and then licked the palm of his hand and spit as he wiped his hand on his pants.

"Fuck! Your hand taste like shit! What do you do at home? Scratch your butt like the monkey you truly are?"

Bankotsu pushed Kagome a little and walked back to the boy standing there.

"Aww Banku it was a joke. Your gonna treat me like this? It's my first day back and this is my welcome committee. You, a crazed meanie, and some boy I don't even know! Speaking of which do you have manners? You should've introduced us. You know what forget it. Hi I'm Kagome and I'm this jackass's best friend. Who are you?"

The boy, who had been texting for the past 10 minutes, finally spoke. "I'm Sesshomaru. I'm this so called "jackass's" best friend."

Kagome looked astonished. "You have two best friends. Oh My God! How utterly rude. Well just to let you know _Mr.Sesshomaru_, I've known him for my whole life. He was me come out of the womb even though he probably doesn't remember. So basically your like a "temporary" best friend."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Well _Miss Kagome_ you ditched him almost 9 years so you basically gave up the position.."

Kagome huffed **yeah I wrote it…HUFFED** and through back her head.

"First of all I didn't ditch him. And second, how do you know how long its been since I left? Did you talk about me banku? Aww I knew you couldn't live on without your _**BEST FRIEND**_." kagome cooed and laughed.

Bankotsu laughed. "well it was sudden. Speaking of which, why did you leave?"

Kagome lowered her head. For 10 long, long, LONG minutes there was an **AWKWARD **silence. After a couple coughs and shuffles, kagome finally spoke.

"I gotta go guys. I still have to unpack and register with my m..m.m-mom. I'll see you guys later. Nice meeting you Sesshy-poo even though you're my rival and I hate your guts but whatever."

Bankotsu, once again, laughed and in a british accent said ," She's really a pain in my arse."

The two boys, chuckling went back home. But even as Bankotsu laughed he douldn't forget the way Kagome acted when she was asked why she left.

**DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!! Yea its short but WGAF! (that's abbreviated. Think really hard if you have to. But yeah ne way. I'm back to writing after like…….A MILLION YEARS! I think I changed my name again also. I never NEVER stick wit a pen name for long. Shame on me. Whatever. Ima go cuz I have to leave and hide from this stalker person. Buh Bye!**


End file.
